A Summer With A Wolf
by Shadoe's Silence
Summary: Paul imprinted on Bella, but she has yet to accept. Can Paul get through to Bella or will she forever be alone, afraid to love, even a little?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alright, Bells, here's your room for the summer!" exclaimed my eccentric, bubbly best friend, Emily.

"Great." I mumbled unenthusiastically. I couldn't get what Paul said to me out of my head.

"Dinner's at 6:00 sharp, 'Kay?"

"Gotcha." I said. I started to go towards the door to go outside, but Emily stopped me.

"You know the rules, Bella. No until you're unpacked and everything is _neatly_ put away."

"But, Em," I started.

"No buts. If it makes you feel better, I made the guys do it too." Emily said. I looked into her dark chocolate eyes. There was no hint of doubt in them, and I was pretty sure I wouldn't win this argument.

"FINE!" I growled angrily.

Seemingly satisfied by her win, Em swept gracefully out of my room. I stalked back to my bed, threw open my suit case and started to put my clothes away.

I quickly finished unpacking, then flew out of my room and out the door.

I wanted to run. Right back to my dad's house, where I could stay with my friends. Or maybe I'd just stay in the woods. Suddenly all I wanted to do was run into the woods.

I jogged toward the woods, crossing a big meadow that was usually known as The Weeper's Meadow. I wandered through, not really paying any attention to my surroundings. I started to run again I was nearing the woods when a four-wheeler blew crazily out of the woods and came straight at me.

I screamed, running as fast as I could, all to no avail. The driver stopped a hair's breadth away from him and me.

I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU NEARLY CRUSHED ME!" I shouted angrily. The driver pulled off the helmet and got off the four-wheeler.

"I didn't mean any harm," he said coolly. "I would never hurt you."

I kept glaring. "Leave me alone, Paul."

"But I thought you missed me, Isabella." He said with a smirk. He started toward me and I backed away, trying not to panic.

"Don't…." Then he stopped and started laughing

I started to stomp past him angrily. Then something warm patted my ass.

I turned. "W-what are you doing?!"

He smirked. That was it. Trying to keep the anger that was boiling in the pit of my stomach from showing on my face, I stepped close and smiled flirtatiously.

He grinned, put his hands on my waist, and bent his head toward mine. Obviously, Paul thought he could reel me in like the other girls he probably had panting over him like lovesick puppies.

"I hope you like shiners." Moving as quickly as I could, I pulled back and tried to punch him in the eye, but he caught my hand and literally growled, "You shouldn't have done that, Little Bird." He started trembling, shaking. I pushed him away. "Don't you dare tell me what to do! Calm down and quit trying to shift!"

He squeezed me tight against him and pulled me further into the woods.

"I'm done waiting for you, Isabella. You are mine and always will be mine." He snarled.

The next thing I knew, I was against a tree with Paul's hard body against me. In a panic, I fought against him. I hit any part I could reach, but soon he caught my hands and held them above my head. "That's it, Isabella. Fight. Show me the real you." He tried to kiss me again, but I moved my head and bit his shoulder as hard as I could. He suddenly threw me over his shoulder and whisked us away from the tree.

"W-where are we going?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"My house." He said. "I think it's time we bonded a little."

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up with something warm over my waist. _An arm? _Confusion swept through my sleep- congested brain.

I tried to move, but someone growled in my ear. "I wouldn't do that, Little Bird."

Terror made me bolt up and try to get away, but I barely got a foot off the bed before I was pinned under Paul's lean, overly warm body. He nibbled gently on my neck. "You want me to mark you, don't you, Little Bird?" I shivered at his sinfully sexy voice.

Wait, sexy? No, no, no. He kidnapped me. He's gonna hurt me. I started struggling again and tried to scream, but he had his hand over my mouth.

"Little Bird, just calm down. I want to talk to you is all," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes, tears leaking out of the corners.

I flinched when his surprisingly gentle fingers wiped away the tears. I opened my eyes to look at him. Worry pinched his thick black brows together. His eyes perused me carefully, but not in a way that scared me or made my body heat up in my heart race. I felt safe. His eyes met mine and I lost myself in his obsidian eyes.

I shook myself out of it and looked away. No more love. I don't want to go through that pain again.

Paul stood. "You must be hungry. Any requests?"

I shook my head. "Can I please use your bathroom?"

He nodded and walked down the hall to what i assumed was the kitchen. As quickly as possible, I ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped and jumped under the warm rays. I felt so lost and confused. I started to sob. I hope the shower would hide it.

Why me?


End file.
